In Your Eyes
by Pixie Child
Summary: During 'Revelations'. The 'Just good friends' comment gets to Faith. Can Buffy perswade Faith not to take her own life? (B/F, with hints of W/A)


Disclaimer: They belong to Joss, Mutant Enemy, and/or UPN, but I'm using them better even though I'm not making any money from this story. Pairing: B/F, with hints of W/A Rating: PG ~~~  
  
'Really, we're just good friends.' Buffy's words rang in her head. It hurt. It really hurt. But what killed her is that she let it hurt her. Faith couldn't believe she had opened up to her, told her everything, and had thought she was overly obvious. But apparently, she wasn't obvious enough. Or maybe she had and this was Buffy's was of telling her she wasn't interested. Whatever the reason, Faith couldn't ever look Buffy in the eye again. Maybe she did know how she felt and maybe didn't, but Faith knew that she couldn't shut off the flow of emotion she had kept inside ever since before she knew she was a potential Slayer. The one person she had trusted since she stopped feeling had rejected her, and it hurt like hell. Throwing a stake, a vile of holy water and a cross into her pocket, Faith grabbed her coat and headed for the door. On her way past her table she picked up the crossbow Giles lent her. Taking one last look around the room, she blew a strand of hair out of her face and slammed it shut behind her. "Honey, I'm home!" Faith walked into the nest, crossbow ready. It was still night, but she could feel 'her spider senses tingling' as Xander called it, and knew they were there. Or at least some of them were. Four vampires lunged at her as soon as the words left her mouth. Faith fired the crossbow, one tore right through one vamp, dusting him on impact, and hit another in the shoulder. The vampire that had been hit, threw herself at the dark-haired Slayer. Faith pulled out the stake, ducked the punch she hurled at her, and punctured her heart. Faith yelled a high-pitched war cry, and dusted a third. The forth, had an uneasy look on it's face, and paused for a moment, which was all she needed, and the last of the attackers was blowing in the wind. Faith turned and saw seven others headed toward her. She snorted in disgust and disposed of them in the same faction as the previous ones. "Come on, I know you're here!" Faith called, aware of the fact that there was still one vampire there. She whirled around and sucked in a breath as she felt the point of a gun pressed to her right temple. She gave a short laugh. "Always wanted to go out with a bang." The master vampire grinned at her, showing his yellow teeth. "Well then it looks like your going to get your wish." He cocked the gun, started to apply pressure to the trigger, and- "Oh, shit!" He turned to dust and Faith looked up as the gun hit the floor. "B!" Buffy just glared at her. "What the hell do you think your doing?!?" She demanded, placing the stake back in her back pocket. "If I hadn't gotten here when I did, you would have died, and no one would have known!" Faith gave her a lopsided smile. "Sure you would. A new Slayer would've been called. That would have told you." Buffy growled. "Not funny." "Ya, it is." Getting up, Faith brushed the vampire dust off her pants. Still not looking the older Slayer in the face, she walked toward the exist. Once she left the crypt, she felt Buffy's hand on her shoulder. "Wait." Faith turned around so she was facing the blonde, but made sure to avert her gaze. "How'd you know I was here?" "I didn't. Angel-" Faith took in a sharp breath at the mention of Buffy's boyfriend's name "-told me about the nest, I couldn't get in contact with you, so I came by myself. You were just lucky I came when I did" "Ya, I'm _so_ lucky" Faith muttered so quietly Buffy didn't hear it.  
  
"What were you thinking, going into a nest alone?" She glared at the brunet. "If you had been killed-" "You would have, what? Run to your undead boy-toy? Cried in his arms because one of your kind died? Admit it, you and your friends think I'm a bad seed. None of you like me. You only let me hang 'cause I'm a Slayer. Willow doesn't like me because I dropped high school, Cordelia is jealous because I get Xander's attention and he only likes me for the way I dress."  
  
"Faith-" Buffy started, but was cut off. "Don't 'Faith' me. I am a Slayer, remember? I've got Slayer hearing. Willow and Cordelia diss me behind my back. And you're the worst of all. You and your holyer then thou attitude." Faith waived her hands in the air. "And don't deny it. I am not that dense." "Faith," Buffy tried again, and was surprised when she got the younger's attention. "What?" But the look she received told her no to go to deep. "Why did you try to get yourself killed?" In response to the question the dark Slayer's head snapped up. "Huh? I d-didn't, I mean." Her voice trailed off, and she wouldn't meet Buffy's stare. "I heard your response when Ugmonta held the gun to your head. It wasn't the words of someone who wanted to live." When Faith still didn't look at her, Buffy slapped her across the face. "WHY are you trying to die!?! What is so wrong with your life that you want to give it up?" She hit Faith two more times, then dragged her up off of the crate she had sat down on and pushed her onto the ground. "_WHY_?!?" Faith gave yet another short laugh and didn't bother to get up, just wiped the blood away from her mouth. "That's the worst part, B. That you don't even know." "What?" "I never took you for the dumb-blonde type, Buff. I can't believe you didn't see it." She started to get up, but was punched down again, this time in the forehead. "God! What is wrong with you? You think I don't get what you're going through? I'm a Slayer too!" Faith shook her head. "That's not it." She said quietly, but Buffy heard it anyway. "Then what _is_ it? The fact that you don't think Willow and Cordy like you? Because you don't act like someone who acts like you would want any friends! You act like you don't WANT any friends." "No." She said, finally looking at Buffy. "I didn't. And I still don't." "Then, what is it?" Buffy demanded, looking more confused and pissed off as time went on. "You wouldn't understand." "WHAT wouldn't I understand?!?" She was about to explode. Talking to Faith tonight was as bad as trying to figure out slayer prophases. "Have you ever loved anyone who didn't love you back? And not the stupid I'm-13-and-never-had-a-boyfriend-so-I'm-going-to-say-I-am-in-love-with- them, but the I-feel-like-I-am-going-to-die-because-they-don't-feel-the- same-way type? Have you?" Faith demanded, and it was Buffy's turn to look away. "I don't see." "Exactly! I thought I was being so open. I told you things I've never told anyone! And you just dismiss it like it happens every day! Jesus! I have been trying to tell you ever since I found out about Angel! I know you don't go that way, but." Buffy looked up. "But what?" "I'm in love with you, B. And it hurts so bad to know you don't even _like_ me, let alone love me. It hurts like you wouldn't believe." She locked eyes with Buffy. "You have _no_ idea how much I want it to end. So just leave me and my misery alone, *Please?* " Faith heard a small laugh, she looked up and saw Buffy holding her sides, tears rolling down her face. "Glad you find my pain so amusing. Maybe if I laps into a coma, you'll doe laughing." Buffy immediately looked apologetic. "That isn't what I find funny." Buffy hiccuped and tried in vain to control herself. "It is you trying to kill yourself, because you _think_ I don't love you." She saw the look of displeasure on Faith's face. "Key-word being think." The look of hurt and anger left only to be replaced with one of interest and confusion. "Huh?" "I _do_ love you. I just didn't know how to say it without making it sound, you know, stupid. Slayers aren't supposed to have relationships, and I know, the watchers council were _not_ shy to show their displeasure of my having a social life, can you imagine if both Slayers were dating steadily. with each other? They'd hit the roof!" Faith was so stunned that she just sat there, mouth hanging open. "But know what I say? Screw them. It's our life, and we will do what we want. Right?" Faith nodded. "I never considered myself all that great, but when I look into your eyes, I'm the most perfect being in the world." She blushed. "I know that sounds conceded, but that's how you make me feel." Buffy laughed. "It does. But I feel the same way." Buffy blushed, a shade redder then Faith had been and Faith grinned, the first real one since she could remember. "Wow, B, I didn't know you cared." Buffy looked at the ground, hurt. "Faith." "That was a joke. You're expected to make a witty-retort also involving humor, not repeat the person who made the joke's name." When Buffy's expression didn't change Faith felt a pang of guilt. "Again, that was a joke." When her words didn't seem to have any effect, she stood up, cupped Buffy's chin in her hands and went in for the kill. After what seamed like forever, Faith pulled away, knowing they both would need air. "Wow, that was. wow." "Slayer lung capacity. You've got it too, B." Faith told her, with a wink. "Not that you could hold that kiss. Well, okay, maybe that to, but you are one hell of a kisser" "Practice, Buffy. Not something you want to brag about to anyone." "Practice? With other." "Nah, B. Guys. You're my first, you know." Buffy grinned. "You to. You're mine I mean. Which you obviously know." She babbled, the laughed. "Ye gods, I sound like Willow." "'Ye Gods'?" Faith asked. "Again with the Willow-Speak. Don't mind me. I'm just nervous. I've never done this before. As you haven't. Again, I am telling you something you already know." She looked at Faith, fake anger across her face. "Your expected to stop me when I go on like this. Prevent me from looking anymore like an idiot." "I think it cute." Faith told her. "Now are we going to patrol or what?" "I'm thinking 'or what'" Buffy told her. "There is this movie playing in the Sunnydale Cinema, and it looks kinds cool. Wanna go?" Faith smiled. "Are you kidding? I haven't been to the movies in ages!" She hesitated. "But what about Angel?" Buffy gave Faith a look. "What _about_ Angel? If he wants to go to the movies, he can take Willow for all I care. Which is what he had been wanting to do, ever since he got back." And with that they went off toward the Cinema with thoughts of movies, popcorn and kisses dancing in their heads.  
The End and such. 


End file.
